memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Třída Akira
' Třída Akira ' je třídou lodí Federace. Historie Během Borgské krize, která nastala po masakru u Wolf 359 v roce 2367, ustoupil vývoj průzkumných federačních plavidel více méně do pozadí. Prioritním se pro Flotilu stal vývoj obranných bitevních plavidel s účinnými zbraněmi, nebo vývoj silněji vyzbrojených průzkumníků (Třída Sovereign). Tento vývoj byl však kvůli zásadě a hlavnímu mottu Federace - "zkoumat nové formy života a nové civilizace" pečlivě tajen. na orbitě Marsu v roce 2371.]]Inženýři Flotily vyvíjeli hned několik nových typů plavidel. Mezi nejznámější patří lodě třídy Akira a Defiant. Dále pak lodě třídy Steamrunner či Saber. Tato plavidla byla vyráběna jako plavidla bitevní, ovšem kvůli utajení dostávala jiná označení. Vývoj lodí třídy Akira a dalších bitevních plavidel probíhal především v loděnicích Utopia Planitia. (VOY: "Relativity") Později začal strach z útoku Borgů postupně opadávat. Vývoj mnoha bitevních plavidel (např. třídy Defiant) se zastavil a výroba samotných lodí třídy Akira ustupovala spíše do pozadí. Federace se vrátila ke své staré politice - vývoji a výrobě průzkumníků. Ovšem Borgové věděli kdy zaútočit. V roce 2373 podnikly svůj druhý útok na Zemi. Bitva se tentokrát odehrála přímo v sektoru 001 a účastnila se jí také bitevní plavidla včetně několika lodí třídy Akira. (Star Trek: First Contact) Po bitvě o sektor 001 a na počátku studené války s Dominionem se výroba lodí třídy Akira opět rozběhla na plné obrátky. Když pak studená válka přerostla ve válku skutečnou, účastnily se hned několika důležitých bitev - v roce 2374 operace Návrat a první bitvy u Chin'toky, kde bylo několik lodí zničeno orbitálními zbraňovými platformami (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels", "Tears of the Prophets"), v roce 2375 pak druhé bitvy u Chin'toky a bitvy o Cardassii. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "What You Leave Behind") Lodě třídy Akira se však hojně užívaly také po Dominionské válce. Několik lodí této třídy bylo například součástí flotily, která byla povolána k ústí borgského transwarp tunelu. (VOY: "Endgame") :V nerealizované scéně filmu Star Trek Nemesis měla bezejmenná loď třídy ''Akira odtáhnout vážně poškozenou Enterprise z Bassenova zlomu.'' Technická specifikace Rozvržení trupu Třída Akira má velmi podobný design jako staré lodě třídy NX. Je proto možné, že byl zvolen záměrně jako památka na tyto úspěšné veterány. Trupu dominuje především pro Federaci typický talíř, na který jsou napojena dvě mohutná ramena. Z profilu tato ramena kryjí můstek a tak se snižuje jeho zranitelnost v bitvě. Na tato dvě mohutná ramena jsou v zadní části napojeny nosníky gondol, stočené do spodu. Ramena se zde také vzájemně propojují. Na vrcholu tohoto "přemostění" je umístěn masivní torpédomet. Trup plavidel této třídy není navzdory zaběhlému pořádku ve Flotile rozdělen na trup primární a sekundární. Dalo by se říct, že splývají v jedno. Hlavní deflektor má kruhový tvar a je umístěn na spodní části talíře. Další zvláštností třídy Akira je obrovský hangár, který protíná celou loď. Vstup do hangáru je na přídi a výstup na zádi. Je proto možné provádět velké množství přistávacích a vzletových operací součastně. Lodě třídy Akira jsou tedy jakýmisi letadlovými loděmi své doby. Taktické systémy Lodě třídy Akira disponují pouhými třemi phaserovými bateriemi - třídy X o celkovém výkonu 17 505 TW, avšak to kompenzují 15 pulzních fotonových torpédometu, třídy 2, jenž jsou schopni vyslat salvu 6 torpéd za sekundu s přebíjecím časem 3 sekundy mezi jednotlivými salvami. Proto lze tato plavidla kvalifikovat jako torpédoborec. Celkově jsou schopni odpálit za sekundu 90 fotonových torpéd, což je na rozměry této třídy úctyhodné, avšak právě rychlost palby a limitujíc rozměry, jsou problémem, který umožnuje pouze uskladnit 900 fotonových torpéd, což vystačí na 30 sekund palby. Při menších úpravách skladovacích prostorů lodi rozšířit i na 1 350 fotonových torpéd, což vystačí na 45 sekund palby. Obrana: Pasivním obranný systém: Standardní duraniovo - tritaniový dvojitý trup + 5,4 cm pancíře o vysoké hustotě. Aktivní obraný systém: Standartního systému štítu, o celkovém výkonu 1 875 000 TJ. Rozložení phaseru: Primární zbraňové systémy jsou tři baterie (dráha/pole), které se nacházejí na talířové sekci, jedna na dorsální, druhá na ventrální straně. Ta třetí se nachází u paraboly hlavního deflektoru. Všechny ti to baterie jsou na spodní straně talířové sekce. Rozložení torpédometu: Torpédomety jsou rozděleny do 2 základních sekcí, a to do bojového modulu umístěného mimo talířovou sekci a do talířové sekce. Torpédomety v modulu míří výhradně dopředu a jejich počet je 7. Zbývajících 8 torpédometů je rozmístěno na talíři tak, aby vždy 2 torpédomety směřovaly na jednu z hlavních světových stran. U lodí třídy Akira si tedy můžeme povšimnout, že 4 torpédomety míří do boku, což je u lodí Hvězdné flotily velmi atypické. Refit: V průběhu Dominionských válek, na konci roku 2374, došlo ke refitu těchto plavidel. To zahrnovalo, že byli na spodní straně talířové sekce, přidáni na dorsální a ventrální stranu, jedna baterie, třídy X. Další byla umístěná poblíž paraboly hlavního deflektoru, zrcadlově na proti té první. Celkoví výkon 6 baterií, třídy X je 48 108 TW. Celkový počet fotonových torpéd se nezměnil, zvýšila se však kapacita fotonových torpéd na 1 350 fotonových torpéd. Dále bylo do bojového modulu dáno pět pulzních kvantových torpédometu třídy 2, se zásobou 450 kvantových torpéd. Po skončení Dominionských válek, se refit této třídy vyrábí v omezené míře a to 3 lodě za rok. Zvýšení výkonu štítu na 2 520 000 TJ. Kánonem schválené lodě *[[USS Thunderchild|USS Thunderchild (NCC-63549)]] Výskyt * Filmy: ** Star Trek: First Contact * DS9: ** "Call to Arms" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Statistical Probabilities" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Afterimage" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Relativity" ** "Endgame" Pozadí Design Třída Akira byla navržena Alexem Jaegerem z Industrial Light & Magic v roce 1996 pro film Star Trek: First Contact. Na základě tohoto návrhu byl postaven počítačem generovaný model a pojmenován podle Japonského animovaného filmu Akira. Tento design byl s velkou pravděpodobností inspirací pro Douga Drexlera při navrhování ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), ústředního plavidla seriálu Star Trek: Enterprise. Specifikace V části rozhovoru pro Star Trek: The Magazine Jaeger prohlásil, že Akiru navrhl jako jakousi kombinaci "torpédoborce" či "bitevního křižníku" vybaveného 15 odpalovači torpéd. Později, v roce 1999 prohlásil, že Akira je kombinace "bitevního křižníku" a "letadlové lodi", a to kvůli dvěma průchodným hangárům. bg:Клас Акира de:NCC-63549-Typ en:Akira class es:Clase Akira fr:Classe Akira ja:アキラ級 Akira